


That one episode of LA INK but instead of kvd tattooing frank it’s frank tattooing you except none of it is written well

by CinnamonYelyah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, and also touches ur leg a lot, frank iero gives u a tattoo, i turbo sharted this out for a twt moot im sorry it’s bad, this is poorly written dont get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonYelyah/pseuds/CinnamonYelyah
Summary: I wrote this out for sami (literalrat2 on twitter) bc he tweeted something and it made me think thots.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Reader, Frank Iero/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	That one episode of LA INK but instead of kvd tattooing frank it’s frank tattooing you except none of it is written well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [definitelynotgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotgay/gifts).



> Hey hey hey 
> 
> ok so this is dedicated to Sami (definitelynotgay) , obviously. It’s gonna be poorly written and absolute garbage because I pulled it out of my ass in like 30 minutes so don’t jump into this with high expectations.

“Your leg is shaking”.

You were sat down at the dining room table in Frank’s house, no pants on, and a tattoo gun above your trembling thigh. How the fuck did you get here?

You were a new employee at the tattoo parlor Frank owned and he offered to give you your first tattoo over the weekend, you had accepted the offer, not quite registering his words and only nodding silently when he gave you a slip of paper with his address on it and a loud “Great! I have a kit at home I can use to show you the process, i’ll see you at noon!”. 

“Right. Sorry”. You did your best to stop the shaking but once Frank had started up the gun the shaking began yet again in your leg. He pulled back and sighed, frustrated. 

“it’s okay to be nervous, but you’re either going to have to calm this leg down on your own or I’m going to have to undo my shoelace and keep it still. If you move your leg you’ll exacerbate it”. 

You laughed nervously, stopping your legs trembling to the best of your abilities. Frank nodded and turned the gun back on, leaning down one last time before your leg shook again. He scowled and reached his other hand out, pinning your leg to the chair with enough force that you couldn’t move it, but not hard enough to hurt you. 

“Better”. He mumbled, getting started on your tattoo. Your breathing quickened a little every time he added pressure to your leg, although he only ever looked up at you once or twice to ask if the needle was hurting you. 

“No I’m fine. It’s fine”. Your laughter was almost as shaky as your leg had been, but Frank either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He shrugged and went back to work on the tattoo, keeping steady pressure on your leg. 

“I wasn’t kidding about the shoelace, you know. I can feel the tremors, jesus, you’d think there was a earthquake!” He laughed, finishing up the line work and cleaning off your leg. “I’m going to stop here for now and I’ll shade it next weekend, you’re fairly new to this so i’m going to take it in steps for you”.  
He leaned over the table and grabbed a small glass jar labeled ‘tat salve’ on a homemade label. “you need to make sure you use this okay? Like this-“ 

You watched as Frank unscrewed the lid and took a bit of the salve onto his fingers, warming it up in his hands before gently massaging it into your leg. You felt another tremor run down your spine and through your leg, the soft skin shuddering under his fingertips.  
“Do this for about a week, okay?” Frank ignored the shaking that has started up in your leg again, opting instead to wrap your tattoo and hand you back your pants with a smile and a promise to see you next weekend. 

“You better have that shaking under control or I’ll bust out the shoelace, I mean it!”.


End file.
